sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Dave Fennoy
David Henderson "Dave" Fennoy (born January 20, 1952) is an American voice actor. He is best known for several titles such as The Walking Dead, Prototype and The Wolf Among Us. He has appeared in several video games and television shows. Early life Fennoy was born in Silver Spring, Maryland and then moved to Cleveland, Ohio. He was a child actor the Karamu House in Cleveland, Ohio. In his senior year of high school he was president of the theater club and directed as well as performed in several plays, before attending Macalester College in St Paul Minnesota as a theater major. Career Fennoy started as a DJ in the San Francisco bay area when he first became interested in voiceover work. He created a demo tape, which was seen by Joan Spangler, a talent agent in San Francisco, who signed him. He booked his first audition, a spot for the California Lottery; however, after quick success, things slowed down to a near halt. He began taking voiceover classes to remedy the situation. In 1989, an agent by the name of Leigh Gilbert invited Fennoy to sign with her agency in Los Angeles. He turned the offer down, as he was the morning DJ at local radio station KSOL at the time. In February 1990, the radio station fired Fennoy, so he contacted Gilbert and moved to Los Angeles. Once there, he quickly found himself voicing commercials, television promos, and cartoons. One of his first jobs was as the voice of RoboCop in a telephonic RoboCop game. In 1990, he voiced his first character in an animated series, Dick Scott in New Kids on the Block. The following year, he voiced Bo Jackson in ProStars, and later did many additional characters on Sonic the Hedgehog. In 2008, Fennoy began doing the five second voice-overs in the beginning of Hulu video clips. ("The following program is brought to you with limited commercial interruption by...") One of his most notable roles, if not the most notable, has been that of Lee Everett in The Walking Dead by Telltale Games and Gabriel the Warrior in Minecraft: Story Mode. Personal life Fennoy lives with his wife, Monique. The two had a daughter named Michelle. He used to lend his voice to radio until it was suggested to him by a colleague that he should attempt to pursue work as a voice actor. Fennoy describes it as "an experience". He has since made a homemade voice acting studio in the basement of his house Filmography Animation * Archer - George, Commander Kellogg * Ben 10 - Tetrax Shard * Ben 10: Alien Force - Tetrax Shard * Ben 10: Omniverse - Tetrax Shard (Dimension 23) * Captain Planet and the Planeteers - Additional voices * Darkwing Duck - Additional voices * Guardians of the Galaxy - Korath the Pursuer * Mixels - Boogly, Globert, Krog, Kramm, Seargent, King * New Kids on The Block - Dick Scott * ProStars - Bo Jackson * Shimmer and Shine - Neighbor (Ep. "A Very Genie Halloweenie") * Sonic the Hedgehog - Additional voices * Star Wars: The Clone Wars - General Pong Krell * The LeBrons - Otis the Lion * Transformers: Robots in Disguise - Overload * What-A-Mess - Additional voices * Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? - Additional voices Film * Bayonetta: Bloody Fate - Rodin, Fortitudo * Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens - Tetrax Shard * Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix - Tetrax Shard, Alien #1, Alien Prisoner #2 * Gen¹³ - Additional voices * Locked Down - Irving * Strange Frame - News Anchor * The Campaign - Campaign Commercial Voiceover (Uncredited) * Ultimate Avengers 2 - T'Chaka Video games * Batman: Arkham Knight - Lucius Fox * Batman: Arkham Origins - Enforcers * Bayonetta - Rodin * Bayonetta 2 - Rodin, Sapienta, additional voices * Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall - Tetrax Shard * The Curse of Monkey Island - King Andre, additional voices * Dota 2 - Faceless Void, Wraith King (formerly Skeleton King), Venomancer, Batrider, Huskar, Jakiro, Ember Spirit * Dreamfall Chapters: The Longest Journey - Likho * Evolve - Additional voices * Fallout: New Vegas - Jed Masterson * Fallout 4 - Max Loken, Malcolm Latimer * Gabriel Knight: Sins of the Fathers 20th Anniversary Edition - Dr. John * Grand Theft Auto V - The Local Population * Infamous Second Son - Concrete Knight * Infinity Blade III - Therin * King's Quest VI - Pawnshop Owner, additional voices * Leisure Suit Larry 6 - Mark, Billy Dee * Lollipop Chainsaw - Josey James * Mafia II - DJ * Mass Effect 2 - Warlord Okeer, Ronald Taylor * Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots - Ed * Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker - Soldiers/Extras * Minecraft: Story Mode - Gabriel the Warrior * Project Sylpheed - Raymond Logan * Prototype - Additional voices * Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time - Maximilian Zane * Read Only Memories - Narrator * Rise of the Argonauts - Daedalus * RWBY: Grimm Eclipse - Doctor Merlot * Skylanders: SuperChargers - Thunderbolt, Slobbertooth * Skylanders: Swap Force - Slobbertooth * Skylanders: Trap Team - Thunderbolt, Slobbertooth * Spider-Man: Battle for New York - Nick Fury * StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty - Gabriel Tosh * Star Trek: Online - Captain Kagran * Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance - Lando Calrissian, Dunari * Street Fighter V - Azam, Oro * Tachyon: The Fringe - Commander Alberion Obulo * Tales from the Borderlands - Finch * The Bureau: XCOM Declassified - Arthur * The Darkness II - JP Dumond * The Elder Scrolls Online - Additional voices * The Secret World - Zuberi, Vampire Hunter * The Walking Dead - Lee Everett * The Walking Dead: Season Two - Lee Everett (Flashback/Dream) * The Wolf Among Us - Bluebeard * Tomb Raider: Anniversary - Kold Kin Kade * Transformers: Dark of the Moon - Warpath, additional voices * Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark - Decepticon Shotgunner, Lockdown Gunner * Ultimate Spider-Man - Nick Fury * World of Warcraft: Cataclysm - Prophet Zul * World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria - Vol'Jin, Gara'jal the Spiritbinder * World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King - Bwonsamdi Television * Henry Danger - Henry Hart (Deep Voice) * Joan of Arcadia - Poet * Medical Investigation - Flute Musician * Murder, She Wrote - T.V. Interviewer * Raising Hope - Barry * Reasonable Doubts - Sgt. Mally External links *Official website *Dave Fennoy at the Internet Movie Database *Interview with Dave Fennoy Category:1952 births Category:Living people Category:American male voice actors Category:American male film actors Category:American male video game actors Category:American radio DJs Category:African-American male actors Category:American male television actors